Dual-source CT systems having a conventional integrating scintillation detector and a counting detector are generally known. In such applications both measurement systems are operated simultaneously in order to scan a measurement object, in most cases a patient. Such a dual-source CT system in this case contains two emitter-detector systems, each including an X-ray emitter and the respectively associated detector, which are disposed offset at an angle to each other on a gantry.